


The Watcher

by dizmo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking to the Corinth, Jehan notices a stranger watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

Walking to the Corinth one May afternoon, Jehan spotted, out of the corner of his eye, a man watching him. It happened, occasionally. In Paris, the urge to watch people passing was a great one, and Jehan himself indulged at times. But something about this particular man stopped him short, and he looked back. The watcher flushed slightly in embarrassment.

Jehan approached him. "Observing the soul of Paris?"

"Er... excuse me?"

"People. They give the city its character. I cannot help but watch myself, at times."

The watcher smiled slightly. "I was just watching a poet, I think."

Jehan couldn't help but smile back. "And I must be watching an angel."

His counterpart blushed a bit more fiercely. "Well."

"Unfortunately, I must be going. Come with me? Meet my friends?"

The other shook his head, almost sadly. "I can't." He paused. "I'm sorry."

Something told Jehan it wasn't for the failure to join him. "Sorry for what?"

"You'll find out."

With this cryptic statement, the stranger turned and melted into the crowd.

Jehan looked in the direction he had gone for some time before continuing to the Corinth.

History awaited.


End file.
